1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved potentiometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional rheostat is an electric component in which resistance introduced into a circuit is readily variable by a knob or handle. However, the carbon contact point of the rheostat will be worn away after the rheostat has been used for a certain periord of time, thereby making it unable to work normally and unfit to be used with joysticks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved potentiometer which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.